Angels' Day to Let's Play!
by KirbyLuigi
Summary: (REMAKE of TVGA): All you need is Headphones, Games, and other players and you've become a gamer. And that's what Pit decided to do! Oh! And he's not doing this with just Dark Pit. There's more to come! Together, they will become the YouTubers of Skyworld and Overworld as they show the world what they are made of! Suggestions for Upcoming Chapters? Collab w/ Voltaradragoness!
**REBOOTED...**

 **Pit: We decided... MAYBE we should start over with this story! Like the one we did with KirbyL's Happiness Overload story.**

 **Dark Pit: KirbyL hasn't been online here often, so she is trying her best to be here a lot of the time!**

 **And this time! I've got help with this story! My friend, VoltaraDragoness! Great friend to talk to! You should see her stories! They are actually pretty good! She even has a YouTube account I believe... Go check her out if you haven't!**

 **Pit: Heh... So... For this story... Have you gotten a different intro this time around?**

 **OH YEAH!**

* * *

It's a beautiful day outside...

The sun is shining... The sky is clear blue... Flowers starting to bloom... Centurions flying left and right, doing their daily routines and whatnot... Everything seemed peaceful at that very moment!

On days like today... Angels that live up there in the skies...

*BANG*

Should be having a REALLY wild ride!

* * *

No one knows what the heck just happened at that very moment. All they heard was that an explosion carried around Palutena's Temple, causing some ruckus some centurions who were sometimes slacking, or still sleeping. But most importantly, to a certain angel who was sleeping on another angel's bed. The angel grumbled. man! That noise just suddenly ticked him off a little bit. And he was having a nice rest too! But afterwards, he shook it off and went back to sleep once more, ignoring that unexpected explosion that came from somewhere. He assumed maybe it was Palutena's cooking gone wrong again.

Next thing that angel knew, he heard footsteps. It sounded like someone was speeding through the halls, like he was in a rush. The sound kept creeping closer and closer. Huh... It better not coming in here! He was having a nice rest at this point. But he was wrong the moment the footsteps started getting loud as it could until...

A burst through the door that actually made the angel jump out of the bed, and onto the ceiling. Hard.

"PITTOO!" The figure that came in called out in excitement, annoying pitched and all... "I FINALLY HAVE IT!"

The angel fell off the ceiling and onto the floor, leaving a slight outline of his entire body, wings and all. Man... He wondered if that's going to stay there for the rest of his life in this room. The angel then stood up from that blow, rubbing his now, bruised head. He looked up at the other half. "Pit..." He managed to say. "Oh my god... Could you give me a little warning next time you do that shit again?"

Pit looked down at him. "Huh? Why not?" He asked. "It's the only way to get your ass off of my bed!"

"Yeah, that's one thing, Pit!" Dark Pit replied. He crossed his arms. "But the other thing is that this time, you kind of did something back there and it just completely blown me away... And I don't even want to know how that happened!"

Pit turned around. Something was completely missing at the entrance to the room. Pit looked down. The door was completely on the floor. Hinges torn off from the wall (More like the wall just came with the hinges, leaving part of the wall just gone!), Screws fallen to the marble ground. Dark Pit just stood there, watching his twin trying to process what just happened. Pit's eyes slightly widened from this, having a single thought that only A few black out drunks... And Steve Urkle can have... Pit turned to his twin, holding up a hand and pointed at the door. "Did..." his eyes started moving. The floor... and then at Dark Pit.

"Did I do that?" He asked, nervously in disbelief.

Dark Pit eyes widened and gave a weird smirk. Oh god... He did the Steve Urkle impression too! He put a hand over his mouth and back away a little bit as he tries to stifle a laugh. Pit fidgeted for a moment, shying away, turning red really hard and without trying, started to sweat like crazy. "Pittoo..." He said, moving his eyes to the side, putting his hands back. "Did I seriously just...?"

"Oh my god..." Dark Pit answered, letting out the laughter he couldn't hold back anymore. He backed up a little from doing this. "What is... How did you even- What happened there?!"

"Pittoo?" He asked raising a brow, turning redder and redder every second. My god... Either this isn't the edgy twin at all and just his imagination, or that he really found a way to make his twin crack with laughter. If it was the second choice, then Pit himself figured that out really soon (After a few attempts one day when he was trying to make him smile or laugh).

"I'm sorry!" The dark angel calls out, pulling his hands in front of him, trying to stop laughing but could not. "I just... I can't take you seriously with this! You literally just broke through the hinges of your own door without even knowing or trying!"

Pit laughed nervously, reaching a hand behind his head, looking away at his laughing twin. "Heheh..." He put the box he brought with him to his room on the bed. He turned his head, seeing that Dark Pit was clutching his chest and almost falling to his knees in udder laughter. "My god..." He said with a nervous face. "This is the happiest I have ever seen you... And it's probably the only one. Plus, I didn't even think that it would be that funny to you..." Dark Pit smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder, slightly shaking.

"I have never. EVER seen that expression in a really long time!" The dark angel said, shaking him. "Jeez and I thought you were a gentle person to be around!"

Pit blushed. "Well... I have a few moments where I don't, apparently..." He looked at Dark Pit, with a sudden mood swing kicking in to his system. He pulls out his hand and pointed his twin at the desk. "Oh and also please... Don't tell Lady Palutena about this, or i'll never hear the end of it!"

Dark Pit chuckled, moving his twin's hand away. "I'll try my hardest!" (Sure he will...)

Moving on, Pit tore through the masking tape and opened the box. Inside was a lot of stuff Dark Pit kind of doesn't recognize. The light angel pulled out a laptop, a Wii U, New 3DSs, a few games meant for separate consoles, Capture cards, a video camera, a clean microphone, headphones, specifically just two, and some money meant for an app called Steam. There was more in there, but it wasn't really important at this time. Dark Pit raised a brow. What is Steam? And what exactly is his idiot twin planning this time around (He had other ridiculous plans! But that's another story.)?

"What is all of this?" He asked. Pit jumped up with excitement, putting on the white headphones. He slammed the Dark angel with black headphones, keeping it secure before Dark Pit had a chance to say something. The dark angel stood up, holding the headphones at the sides of his head, raising a brow once more.

"So... I'm pretty sure you know what's going on at this point!" He said. Dark Pit didn't say anything. He just stood there shaking his head. He's completely clueless about this...

Pit sighed. He pulled out the video camera from the box and placed it on the desk. "We're going to become one of them! The gamers that just play games and commentate! And Afterwards, they post it online where the viewers can all see and love!"

"You mean... We're going to be... YouTubers?!" The dark angel asked in disbelief.

"Exactly!" Pit answered, ecstatically. "We can get subscribers, make segments on our channel, people asking us to react to something, have specials, blogs, and maybe play with other YouTubers out there!" Dark Pit wasn't sure about this... Becoming YouTubers for the humans in the Overworld to watch? Isn't that a little... extreme? Or something along those lines? Are they even going to get some people to follow them?

Will they even be good like all the other Youtubers out there?

After that train of thought, Dark Pit blinked. Oh... He wasn't paying attention from all of those thoughts about this idea. When he looked up, Pit was out of his sight. He then turned around and saw his twin set up EVERYTHING in the desk. Dark Pit gaped. Wh-What? It's... It's already set up? How did he manage to do all of that so fast? It was like in probably five minutes or less. It's unbelievable! Either that, or Pit just into the idea so much, that he can do it as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog could no problem.

"Alright." Pit said, adjusting his white headphones, turning around in style. "I have got everything ready!" He held up his fingers. "Capture card is inserted! Wii U is plugged in, but not used because we'll be using the 3DSs today! Video Camera is on, and the mic seems to work just fine! No static included!" He held up the New 3DSs. "Man! Begging Lady Palutena to get all of this stuff was so worth it! It took a few months till she finally cracked! Heheh..."

The light angel handed his twin a New 3DS. It contained a Pokemon game that Dark Pit and his twin has already played. In fact, it was the first Pokemon game they ever played; It was Pokemon X and Pokemon Y.

"Wait... What exactly are we doing with this game?" Dark Pit asked, clicking on his Pokemon Y game on his New 3DS. "Didn't we already beat this like... A long time ago?"

"Yeah! But we're going to make this interesting!" Pit answered, clicking on his Pokemon X game on his New 3DS. "We are going to see who is the real Pokemon angel master!"

"And how are you going to judge that?" Dark Pit asked, crossing his arms, giving his usual edgy face.

"Battle it off, obviously!" He said, loading his save. "What? What else would it be? Making Poffins? Doing whatever? No!" He put his New 3DS down, walking to the PC, doing whatever. Dark Pit didn't really care about that. Pit can do whatever he wants. He is not going to judge him. But what he is going to judge is that...

"We're doing an actual Pokemon Battle on this game?" Dark Pit asked. Pit nodded, turning on Twitch.

"Oh yes... And we are doing it LIVE!" He said, typing on the computer. Dark Pit moved his head. He saw a registration segment. Huh... Guess they didn't have a Twitch, not like it was entirely a big deal since they just started. "So uh..." Pit started, turning his head. "What do you want the username to be?"

Dark Pit shrugged. "I honestly don't know... Do you have any ideas?"

Pit shook his head as he walked away from the keyboard, leaving only a password that only he and his twin would know.. "Okay... That's something we can figure out later!" He grabbed his 3DS and Dark Pit's 3DS and made his own room in the game. "But for now... How about a few practice runs with the Pokemon we had a long time ago, before we start. That'll at least give us a feel on our movesets on the Pokemon you or I have with."

The dark angel sighed, grabbing his Red 3DS from the desk and joining in Pit's room. He then sat next to Pit, nudging his shoulder and gave a little smirk. "So... Are you ready for a long time Pokemon Battle?"

The light gave out his game face, nodding. "You bet I am!" He flicked his stylus and clicked on the options for the upcoming 'practice match'. "And we are using only a team of four... So leave two that you won't find useful in this practice match! We'll go a full team later on!"

"Noted." Dark Pit said, choosing his team of four. Pit smiled as he as well, happily chose his team of four. As they were doing this... Dark Pit pondered about this whole idea once again. The idea of becoming real YouTubers, becoming known, being a great follower to other YouTubers out there... Feeling like you had a place in the world, making you feel like you were needed for this. Like it was destiny or something! Dark pit gave a little huff. Maybe... MAYBE!

This wasn't such a bad idea after all...

* * *

 **And were done!**

 **Pit: Wow... You weren't kidding about a different intro!**

 **Yeah... I felt like I should get into more detail... I can't tell if this intro is better or even worse!**

 **Dark Pit: Well that's something for the viewers out there to review on! On that note! Hope you guys enjoyed! Check out the other stories KirbyL has right and Reviews are Appreciated!**

 **Please... I haven't been on since ever and I want to see if you haven't forgotten about me this past months... Possibly waiting for an update on unfinished stories you guys want to see... Well... Post your suggestions once again in the Reviews to see what you want the angels to play after a Pokemon Battle against each other! That would be really sweet!**

 **All: FLAME ON!**


End file.
